Alive and Rescued
by unexpectedillusions
Summary: What happens when Kensi is reassigned and Deeks comes across a man thought to be dead. Will he help reunite the pair? (Sorry about the bad summary.)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 1

He struggled to keep his eyes open as he searched through a list of possible suspects that may be connected to an up and coming terrorist organisation. His eyes scanned over the 8 suspects financials, emails and criminal records. None setting off any red lights, he was back to square one. He glanced around the office he was currently assigned to for his 3 months probation as a NCIS agent. It was painted a bright orange and had a huge skylight that created a distracting glare off his computer screen; it was constantly alive with employees running around with their noses buried deep in paperwork. He turned and watched the sun rise through the wall length windows overlooking Washington DC.

He had been stationed here for six weeks and was already missing his apartment, his dog, surfing, and his team in LA. But the thing he was missing the most was her, Special Agent Kensi Marie Blye, his partner of three years and his girlfriend of about three months had been reassigned to a classified mission two weeks before he begun his probation in DC.

He stood up from his desk and stretched before making his way over to the window, he looked out over DC, watching the people below begin to start their morning routines. He smiled sadly when he saw a young couple jogging by the navy yard.

The couple brought him back to memory a month before she'd been reassigned.

"_Deeks hurry up! Your so slow." Yelled Kensi as she ran a couple metres ahead of her partner. "I'm not slow!" Deeks replied as he crept closer to her before picking her up in his arms and spinning her around. When she was back on the ground facing her boyfriend a thought ran through her head. "I love you." She exclaimed out of breath as she stared in to his blue eyes. He watched her shocked expression at what she just said, before finally shining the biggest smile he ever had. "I love you too, Kens." He replied as he pulled her towards him, before leaning down and kissing her._

Even the thought of her made him hurt, because if he was honest with himself he missed her more than anything in the world and was worried about her, if he didn't have her back who did? Anything could have happened to her and he didn't even know her current location or what her assignment was.

A gruff voice pulled him from his thoughts; it was Gibbs telling him they had a lead on the terrorist organisation. He made his way back to the squad room before McGee started explaining their lead. A known terrorist, Ali Kaetwhaja, had been spotted entering a supposedly abandoned warehouse with the thought to be leader of the new organisation, Mohammed Saed Rashjan.

Gibbs lead the agents to the armoury where they all collected a M4A1 Carbine and extra ammo, before donning bulletproof vests and heading out to the car park.

The agents pulled up at the warehouse and cautiously surrounded the building before awaiting the call to storm the building. As soon as Gibbs made the call they all broke down the doors and raided the building eliminating all suspects in a matter of seconds.

Deeks made his way through to the back of the warehouse where there was a small passage leading to the basement. He slowly marched through the passage until he was in the doorway of the basement. He looked in and spotted the silhouette of a man tied to a chair. Even in the darkness he could see who it was, someone he thought was meant to be dead.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**Chapter 2**

Donald Blye sat in front of him tied to a chair with rope and both feet chained to the ground, cuts across his face and blood stains through his shirt. He was hunched over and looked older than his age, but even the long tangled hair and scruffy beard covering his face couldn't hide his true identity.

Deeks paused for a moment before moving toward the man. "Who are you?" he asked in a low croaky voice. "Agent Marty Deeks, NCIS, I work with your daughter." Replied Deeks as he pulled out his knife and cut the rope attaching the man to the chair. "Kensi? You work with Kensi?" Donald Blye asked as Deeks picked the locks connecting the chains. "Yeah, I do." Deeks said as he helped pulled the man to his feet. "Gibbs, I have one hostage here, names Donald Blye."

Deeks sat facing the father of his partner, clutching a pen and paper. It was his job to interview Donald Blye about the events leading up to his capture. The man was clearly hesitant to talk to Deeks so he decided to help get him talking. Deeks pulled out his wallet and rummaged through it before finally pulling out a photo and placing it on the table. Donald looked over at the photo, tears welling up in his eyes; he hadn't seen the woman in that photo for many years.

"She's very beautiful, and strong too." Deeks remarked as he to began to stare down at the photo of Kensi. It was one the he had taken whilst in Romania; she was smiling at him whilst trying to establish their cover on the beach. She had her hair tied back in a ponytail but still looked beautiful.

"Yes, she is." Replied Donald as he sat back and starred in to Deeks' eyes as he remembered the night he was taken.

_"Dad! Please everyone's going." Begged Kensi as she starred at her father. "No Kensi, you're not going, I've told you already I have a meeting with my unit." Replied Donald Blye as he stood over his 15 year old daughter, watching her trying to change his mind using puppy dog eyes. "But Dad!" Kensi exclaimed, almost letting tears drip down her cheeks for effect. "No. Not another word, go to your room, now." Donald replied stiffly as he pointed towards the stairs leading up to his daughter's room. _

_ Kensi turned and stormed off clearly annoyed by her dad's decision. She entered her room and sat down on her bed before picking up her mobile and starring at the text from her best friend. _

_ -KENS, WHERE ARE YOU!?- _

_ She paused before replying._

_ -ON MY WAY NOW, BE THERE SOON.-_

_ Kensi peeked down the stairs checking her father was nowhere to be seen, when the coast was clear she wrenched open the window and slowly began to climb down the ladder hanging on to the side of the house._

_"Donald it's what we have to do to protect ourselves." Exclaimed Peter Clairmont. "I'm not going to let you murder that man, Peter." Replied Donald in a fierce tone. "I'm not letting him destroy my career, Donny." Responded Clairmont before bunching his hand into a fist and ferociously punching Donald in the temple, rendering him unconscious. He then continued to bash Donald until he had collapsed in pile with blood seeping through his shirt._

_ He forced his eyes open and immediately felt the intense pain spreading through his body. He moved his head slightly to the left and felt a sharp pain shoot up his spine. He waited for a couple of minutes allowing his eyes to adjust to the darkness and take in his surroundings. He was on the side of a motorway, what one he couldn't tell, all he knew was he had to get help. _

_ He tried to move but his limbs refused, restraining him to the position he woke in. Suddenly he saw lights coming down the road, he yelled for the car to stop. When it did he started rambling and asking the man to call an ambulance, he only stopped when the man came to his side and pulled a rag out of his pocket. The mysterious man leaned over and placed the rag over the Donald's mouth. The last thing he remembered was the figure smiling down at him with a satisfied grin._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Deeks silently smiled to himself as the plane rocked slowly from side to side. He had located Kensi's 'dead' father and found out the real story behind where had been for half of Kensi's life. He couldn't wait to see the look on Kensi's face when she saw her dad.

Deeks was pleasantly surprised when he was informed that Kensi's classified mission was complete had she would be back in LA within 48 hours. He was more so surprised when the Director had informed him that he was to accompany Mr Blye back to LA to see his daughter.

Suddenly Deeks started think how much he had missed her, he smile, her laugh, her scent, her. He thought back to a moment about a year ago.

"_Promise me you'll never do that." Asked Kensi. "Do what?" replied Deeks. "Get yourself killed." "Well the good news for you is that I have a natural aversion to death." "I'm not kidding."… "Okay." "Okay." "But if I am killed in the line of duty will you do me a favour?" "Yeah." "Cryogenically freeze me and put me in your living room." "What on earth would I do with your dead, frozen body in my living room?" "Okay, I guess the bedroom is more intimate," Kensi scoffs in reply. "What I'm going to be in suspended animation, you're going to have to feed me, it's way better than an aquarium." Continued Deeks. "Goodnight." "You smell like sunshine, and gunpowder, two of my favourite things."_

Deeks was woken from his thoughts by Donald Blye. "How long have you been together?" asked Donald. "Excuse me?" Deeks returned. "How long have you been in a relationship with my daughter?" Donald replied. "About three months." Deeks answered. "You're a good man, Martin, I can see why Kensi likes you." Donald finished, smiling at Deeks, as the younger man sheepishly starred down at a photo of Donald's daughter. "She's amazing, Sir. I don't know where I would be without her." "Call me Donald son. I'm sure it won't be too long before she has a ring on her finger." Donald remarked. "Yeah, I hope so." Deeks replied smiling at the thought of one day walking down the aisle with Kensi.

The plane landed shortly at LAX, and Deeks waited patiently with Donald while his own car was brought round to the front of the airport. The two men and started talking about past experiences with Kensi and now Deeks felt he had a better idea of how her childhood was. He also helped to fill in some of the years that Donald had missed in Kensi's life.

The two men grew quiet as they pulled up at OSP headquarters, as they both knew that in a few moments they would be reunited with Kensi herself. Deeks slowly pulled open the car door and prepped himself for what was most likely going to be an emotional moment. He waited for Donald to exit the car before swiftly beginning to walk towards the building.

As the men entered they heard the soft voices of Kensi, Callen, Sam, Nell, Eric and Hetty chatting away. Deeks entered a couple of metres in front of Donald and the room fell silent as Kensi slowly walked over to Deeks and pulled him into a hug. "I missed you." Kensi said as she rested her head of Deeks' chest. "I missed you too." Deeks replied, finally relieved that she was back home safe. "There's someone who wants to see you." Deeks stated as Kensi finally pulled away from him. "Who?" Kensi asked as she starred into his blue eyes, that she had missed so much.

Deeks stepped to the side, allowing Kensi to see the man now in front of her. "Dad?"


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**Chapter 4**

_"There's someone who wants to see you." Deeks stated as Kensi finally pulled away from him. "Who?" Kensi asked as she starred into his blue eyes, that she had missed so much._

_ Deeks stepped to the side, allowing Kensi to see the man now in front of her. "Dad?"_

Kensi couldn't believe it, her father; the man she thought was murdered when she was 15 was standing right in front of her. Donald smiled as he took another step forward towards his daughter. The shock of seeing her dad finally wore off as Kensi took two steps towards her dad before leaping in to his arms. She buried her head in his chest not believing what had just happened.

Deeks silently smiled as Callen, Sam, Eric, Nell and Hetty all starred at the sight of Donald Blye – alive. As Kensi finally separated from her father she looked into his eyes with tears running down her cheeks. "What happened? Where have you been?" she asked cautiously. "Clairmont decided to betray his country and sold me to Al Qaeda for information against the United States. They tried to get me to talk for years but I never did. I couldn't because if I did they would have found you and hurt you. I sorry Kensi." Donald explained briefly before pulling his daughter back in to a hug.

Kensi rested her head back on Donald's chest once again, taking in all of what she just found out. She pulled away for the second time and turned to Deeks who had a cute acknowledging smile on his face. "How did you find him?" She asked her boyfriend. "Gibbs' team was task forced with shutting down an up and coming terrorist organisation. We then linked the leader of the organisation with Ali Kaetwhaja entering a warehouse that had been abandoned for several years. When we raided the building I went into the basement and found your dad." Deeks explained. "Thankyou Deeks." Kensi replied wrapping herself in his arms.

The room fell silent as Kensi pulled back and looked over at her dad who took the hint and wrapped his arm around his little girl. It was Hetty who finally broke the silence by introducing herself and the rest of the team to Mr Blye.

An hour later and a bottle of expensive whiskey gone, Kensi, Deeks and Donald all hopped in Deeks' car to head home. Kensi whispered something in Deeks' ear as he was driving and a small smirk covered his face. He then took a left turn and drove towards the new destination.

"What are we doing here?" Donald asked as they pulled up outside Julia's house. "Dad, I think it's time you and mum came to terms with what happens years ago." Kensi answered. "But baby girl, she thinks I'm dead, it's better that way." Donald replied to his daughter. "Dad, you're not dead and mum misses you more than you know, she told me not long ago that she wished you were alive so she could apologise to you. For everything she did." Kensi explained, begging her father with puppy dog eyes. "Alright Kens." Donald sighed before stepping out of the car and following his daughter to the front door.

Kensi lightly knocked on the door and waited for it to open; as it did she took a step behind her father so he was the first thing her mother would see. As Julia opened the door she gasped and froze like a statue. After a moment or two Donald spoke up. "I'm sorry for everything I have done to hurt you and Kensi, I wish I could go back and change things for the better but I know I can't." Silence then followed as Julia was still accepting the fact that her ex-husband that had supposedly killed was on her doorstep. Julia slowly took a step forward and embraced Donald. "Oh Donald I'm so glad you are alright." She remarked as she took in his scent.

Kensi took one last look at her mother and father before turning and heading back to Deeks who had been waiting in the car. Kensi pulled open the door and sat in silence for a moment before looking over at Deeks. "Lets go home."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**Chapter 5**

Deeks slowly prised his eyes open and watched Kensi's heartbeat rise and fall in a slow happy rhythm. He grinned slightly as she stirred but didn't open her eyes, Deeks watched as she tried to cover the width of the bed, but instead he pulled her closer to him. He held her in his arms and slowly began to play with her hair that was strewn out across the pillow. As he watched her sleep he couldn't help but think of how hard it would be to leave for DC in a few hours. 'No' he thought to himself and pushed the thought to the back of his mind, he was going to appreciate her company while it lasted.

Kensi stirred again and this time her eyes fluttered open, catching on Deeks' crystal clear blue ones. "Hey." She mumbled still half asleep. "Hey, yourself." Deeks replied smirking at the sight of Kensi's goofy morning smile. They lay there for a while longer before Kensi broke the silence, "We should probably get up, it's Christmas after all." Deeks sighed, "Or we could stay here all day and catch up on lost time." He replied cheekily. "As much as I would like that, and I really would, I promised my mum that we would come spend Christmas with her and dad." Kensi explained before yawning. "Yeah, I suppose we could do that," Deeks replied, pausing for a moment before continuing. "But first I believe a shower is in order. Preferably a long one." He stated starring into her mismatched eyes. "I think that can be arranged." Kensi exclaimed before climbing out of bed.

On her way to the bathroom she carefully pulled Deeks' shirt off, over her head and dropped it on the ground before disappearing. Deeks lay there for a few moments longer hoping Kensi would make a comment telling him to hurry up, so he could tease her by keeping her waiting for him. But after hearing the shower turn on and the steam slowly waltz through the open bathroom door he gave up his mission and jogged towards the steam.

About 4 hours later Deeks waited patiently in his lounge sporting designer jeans and a crisp black shirt, his hair was also styled in a manner that most people would have thought was his bedhead. He sighed as he flicked through the channels before turning the volume up on the nature channel.

A minute or so later Kensi emerged from the bedroom in a beautiful midnight blue dress that cut off just above her knees. Her hair was also curled and pinned to one side just behind her ear and her makeup was done to perfection.

Deeks starred at the creature before him that looked more like a goddess then a federal agent. Kensi cautiously stepped towards her boyfriend before placing two fingers under his chin and lightly pushing it closed. "No need to drool Shaggy." She remarked as Deeks finally got a grip on him self and was brought to his senses.

"You look beautiful Kens." As he replied his cheeks went a slight shade of crimson from his previous embarrassment. "Thanks, you look pretty hot too Marty." _'Marty'. _He loved the way she could seduce him with that one word. "I suppose we better head now or else we never make it out of this apartment." Deeks suggested as he placed a light kiss on Kensi's cheek.

The couple arrived at Julia's house in a short time and cautiously walked up the footpath hand in hand. A well-groomed Donald who more resembled the man from 15 years ago than the one Deeks had found days earlier greeted the two. He had his cut short, much like a marines cut, a clean-shaven face and a clean, crisp white shirt, tucked into a pair of plain black dress pants.

The three walked in towards Julia who was pouring wine in to 4 glasses and was wearing an elegant red dress. As the 4 all took their glasses Donald decided to make a toast. "To our family, though there has been pain and loss, there has also been love and life, long may we live in happiness together." He exclaimed boldly as Kensi, Deeks and Julia all clinked glasses.

Two hours later and bottle of wine down the family were flipping through the old family album, laughing at pictures of a chubby baby Kensi. Deeks through the past hour or so felt like he had a greater insight in to his girlfriend's childhood and felt more at home with his new family then he ever had with his own. It was sad to think, but it was true. Deeks suddenly thought back to all the bad times growing up, such as his father beating him, it was hard to remember those days he so often tried to forget, but he no longer felt hatred at his childhood. Because without all the bad times Deeks wouldn't be where he was today, celebrating Christmas with the woman he loved.

"Well I should probably head off now," Deeks exclaimed standing up from the couch before continuing. "Wouldn't want to miss my flight." "Do you really have to go?" Kensi asked, standing up in front of him with near tears in her eyes at the thought of her boyfriend leaving again. "Yeah, but I'll be back in a few weeks. I promise." He replied placing a soft kiss on Kensi's lips. He then proceeded to kiss Julia on the cheek before stopping in front of Donald. "Thankyou son." The older man replied extending his hand out to Deeks. "My daughter is lucky to have met you." He added with a smile. "Thanks Donald." Deeks replied shaking the man's hand. He then turned back to his girlfriend and gave her one last kiss before wishing everyone a Merry Christmas and heading out the door.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**Chapter 6**

Deeks landed in DC early the next morning, he quickly showered in the motel room he had been renting for the past 6 weeks before heading to work. The day passed slowly as did the ones following, Deeks soon began to count down the days before he was back with his newfound family in LA.

4 weeks after Deeks returned to DC the OSP team were assigned a case the followed the brutal murder of a young marine. The woman's body was found dumped in abandoned alleyway, a block away from a nightclub she had attended earlier that night. The

body showed clear signs of sexual abuse as well as a slit throat, the team quickly connected their current case to a dozen others that were based in San Diego, New York and DC.

"We will be getting a helping hand in the investigation from the DC unit." Explained Callen as he flipped through crime scene photos. "Does that mean Deeks is coming back to assist us on the case?" Kensi asked in reply to the team leader. "I believe it does Fern." Answered a giddy Deeks as he and Gibbs' team strolled through into the bullpen. "Deeks!" Kensi responded turning around quickly before being pulled into a hug by her partner.

Gibbs walked in and gave Deeks a head slap before stating, "Rule number 12." Callen burst out laughing as Deeks rubbed the back of his head with crimson cheeks. "What's 'rule number 12'?" Kensi asked turning around and motioning to the still laughing Callen. "Never date a co-worker." Tony explained as he and McGee joined the other agents. "You're one to know." Replied McGee with a smug look on his face. "You're just saying that because you don't have the balls to ask Abbey out." Quipped Tony as he a McGee stood off. The whole room fell silent as the two agents starred each other down. "Dinozzo, McGee, the case." Gibbs growled. "Sorry Boss." They both answered in unison before turning to the screen as pictures popped up relating to the case.

After sharing details each team had accumulated on their cases they started to plan how to catch the son of a bitch that was Ian Richards. A successful lawyer turned serial killer that had raked up 13 kills so far.

"We could monitor his every move and arrest him the moment he puts a toe out of line." McGee suggested. The agents nodded at the idea, but still not completely sold. "But that could waste both time and resources if he slips through the cracks." Countered Sam. "Why don't we send in an agent undercover? Seduce and take him outside where we will swoop in and arrest him." Callen proposed looking around the room before pausing on Kensi. "If that's the best option to eliminate him." Replied Kensi. "No. Not a chance. That's way to dangerous." Deeks interjected. "Deeks, it will be fine." Answered Kensi in a relaxed tone. "I agree with Deeks. What if she gets snatched? She'll end up like the others." Sam answered in a serious tone. "It's the risk we're going to have to take, this psychopath needs to be locked up and this is the best chance we have to catching him." Kensi exclaimed before turning to Deeks. "I'll be careful, I promise." She added before turning back to the others.

"Lets get ready, I want this man behind bars before the nights over." Remarked Gibbs.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**Chapter 7 **

Deeks watched nervously as Kensi exited the car assigned to her for the current OP. She was wearing a tight, revealing black dress that displayed both cleavage and curves. Deeks had to physically close his mouth because he was drooling at the sight of his partner.

Kensi casually walked to the front of the line at the club and was immediately allowed access with a stamp on her hand. She slowly made her way to the bar area and ordered a drink before turning and surveying the people around her, looking for Ian Richards.

The man was fairly attractive, but far off Deeks' level of hotness, with short brown hair and large biceps. It only took a moment to locate the psychopath and as she did his eyes caught hers. Kensi instinctively flicked her eyes away trying to act as if she was a little embarrassed. The act worked and Richards made his way over to her, Kensi shot Callen a look from across the bar and he nodded in answer. "Excuse me, but I feel as if fate has brought us together." He stated taking Kensi's hand and pecking a light kiss on it, Kensi blushed trying to look appreciative.

"I feel as if fate has brought us together, nice try, you're lucky your not dead mate." Deeks exclaimed, trying not to laugh too much, so he did not distract Kensi.

"Maybe it has, maybe we should go somewhere a little more private." Kensi replied tilting her head towards the VIP section. "I have another place in mind, somewhere quieter." Richards answered before taking her hand and leading her away, towards the back entrance.

"They're on the move, towards the back entrance." Callen stated through his com. "On our way round G." Sam responded almost immediately as he and Gibbs' team, now complete with Deeks made their way to the back of the club.

A minute later Callen had made his way to the back of the club where Kensi and Richards had exited just a few strides ahead of him. But as he stepped into the dark alleyway he saw no one. Sam and Deeks rounded the corner with Gibbs' team and made their way over to Callen with their guns raised.

"Where are they Callen?" Deeks questioned, knowing that he wouldn't like the answer. "They're gone." Callen answered in a hushed tone. "What do you mean they're gone Callen! They can't be. You said everything was under control." Deeks barked before grabbing Callen by the collar and pinning him to the wall with surprising force. Callen wriggled trying to free himself of Deeks' grip but couldn't. Sam finally stepped in and pulled Deeks off of his partner, allowing Callen to breathe.

Gibbs pressed his finger to his com before continuing. "Where's Blye Eric, get her location." "She's right in front of you." Replied Eric in a stressed tone. "No she isn't Eric, she's not in the alley." Answered Gibbs his voice turning more to stone with every passing second.

"Boss, I got something." McGee called from down the alley before continuing when Gibbs made his way over. "It's her phone, Richards must have dumped it before taking off." "Boss, I got blood here." Tony called from further up the alley behind some dumpsters. As the agents all rushed over to Tony he shone his torch on the pool of blood, illuminating it.

"Where the hell is she!" Deeks said slightly raising his voice. "All I know is that we have to find her, and fast." Answered Sam before turning to the probationary agent with eyes full of worry.

"Hello sleepy, nice of you to join us." Grinned Richards as Kensi slowly opened her eyes, becoming aware of the gash on her forehead that had previously rendered her unconscious. "What do you want with me?!" She asked cringing in pain as she slightly moved her head to the left. "Me, nothing, but there's someone who does." Richards replied before stepping back allowing a new man to enter Kensi's sight.

"Hello Kensi, long time no see." He announced with a smile spread across his face like a Cheshire cat.

"Jack?"


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**Chapter 8**

_"Hello Kensi, long time no see." He announced with a smile spread across his face like a Cheshire cat. _

_"Jack?"_

"It really is quite lucky that my friend here recognised you from the photos I showed him years ago, just after I left. At first I was happy that you were safe but then I found out about him. Deeks I believe you refer to him as, and I don't like him. He is not allowed to have you, because you are mine." Jack explained with a slight craziness about him. "I'm not yours Jack. I stopped being yours the day you left. You hurt me by leaving me, but I've moved on, you should have too." Answered Kensi with disgust as she came to terms with was happening. "I own you! You belong to me no one else, and to make sure you understand that you're mine your boyfriend must know too." Jack shrieked, showering Kensi with spit. The former marine then pulled out a mobile and dialled Deeks' number before putting it on loudspeaker.

Deeks' phone vibrated in his pocket just twice before he ripped it out and saw the caller ID, it was Kensi's backup phone.

He quickly told Sam to get Eric to run a trace before picking up. "Kensi where the hell are you?" Deeks asked as soon as he picked up. "I'm sorry Kensi is currently unavailable, would you like to leave a message?" Jack responded. "Let Kensi go right now you son of a bitch, this is between me and you." Deeks answered ferociously, immediately knowing whom the voice belonged to. "This is between me and Kensi 'Mr Deeks', but what I'm going to do to her is your fault." Jack threatened back. "You leave Kensi alone or I swear I will hunt you down and make you wish you were never born." Deeks answered his anger rising with every passing second. "You and what army? You're just a weak no good surfer who happens to be sleeping with my fiancé." Deeks grinned at this statement, obviously Jack wasn't aware that Kensi was a federal agent and he was the liaison between LAPD and NCIS.

"First of all she is not your fiancé anymore and hasn't been for years. And second, I have an army, one that is willing to do whatever it takes to rid you and your destruction from this earth." "Good luck with that surfer boy." "I don't need luck." Deeks responded. "You will if you ever want to see Kensi alive again." Jack answered before driving his old combat knife deep into Kensi's restrained body. The last thing Deeks heard before the line went dead was Kensi's scream.

"Eric you better have found their location." Callen said into his com. "They're in a warehouse 10 miles south of here, 1064 Trent Drive." Eric answered as the agents rushed to their cars and followed Deeks, who was breaking every road law known to man.

The two teams pulled up outside the warehouse and readied their selves to storm the building.

"On 3, 1,2,3." Deeks whispered into the coms as the team waiting at their situated entry points. Deeks kicked the front door of the warehouse down before rushing in beginning to check all the rooms. Deeks, Callen and Sam all began clearing the second floor whilst Gibbs' team cleared the bottom. Both levels were clear as the two teams systematically made their way to the roof. Deeks was the first to burst through the door, quickly followed by Callen and Sam, who and took out Richards. The 3 men then took cover behind the air con unit before Jack fired back at them.

The former marine dropped Kensi on the ground as she was slowing his way to the awaiting helicopter, ready for take off. He sprinted towards the helicopter and jumped in just as Deeks emerged from behind the AC. The detective ran to his girlfriend's side and started to apply pressure to her wound. Kensi looked up in to his ocean blue eyes. "Deeks get Jack." She mumbled. Deeks took one final look at Kensi before running after the fleeing marine.

The helicopter was a couple of feet off the ground by the time Deeks made it, forcing the young detective to jump up on to one of the landing skis before pulling himself in to the aircraft. By this point the helicopter was 40 feet in the air and progressing. Deeks leaned in to the front and pulled Jack from the pilots seat before struggling with his partners ex. Jack elbowed Deeks in the gut before attempting to jump out of the helicopter to his death, but was pulled back in by Deeks who had regained his footing. The detective threw Jack on the floor of the cockpit and hit the man in the temple, knocking him out cold.

The fight was over, but Deeks wasn't out of danger yet.

Deeks lunged into the pilots seat and skimmed over the various controls that flew the aircraft. The helicopter was dropping and if Deeks didn't do something they'd crash.

Deeks quickly pulled the Collective-pitch lever, forcing the aircraft upwards and out of danger. He then steered it back to the roof of the warehouse, where he landed it safely before jumping out and dragging the still unconscious Jack behind him.

Gibbs quickly restrained Jack allowing Deeks to go over to his girlfriend's side.

"Where did you learn to fly a helicopter?" Kensi croaked still in pain as the paramedics started transferring her on to a gurney. "Hetty requested I take some extra classes while you were on assignment." Replied Deeks with a grin as he escorted the paramedics back to the ambulance.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**Chapter 9**

Deeks sat in the cold uncomfortable chair next to Kensi's hospitals bed in silence, just staring at his girlfriend. The probie had called Donald and asked him to meet them at the hospital, which he did, whilst threatening to kill whoever authorized the mission.

Deeks watched Kensi intensely, careful not to make a sound, as he did not want to disturb her. He watched her heartbeat, slow and steady, rising and falling in rhythm. She looked so peaceful when she slept, he thought but suddenly rebounded, she was in hospital after being stabbed. She shouldn't look peaceful, and yet she did. Her father wielding coffee interrupted Deeks' thoughts.

"Thanks Donald." Deeks nodded thankfully before accepting the steamy hot beverage. "I just can't believe they authorized this mission, I mean who sends an agent in to a death trap willingly?" Donald replied sitting on the chair on the other side of Kensi. "They were desperate to catch the bastard, they didn't really think of the consequences if something went wrong." Deeks answered taking a long sip of coffee. "Yeah, I suppose but she's my little girl, I'd blame myself if anything happened to her." Donald exclaimed, taking Kensi's limp hand is his own. "She just needs to open those mismatched eyes and I'll stop worrying." Deeks sighed in response to Donald.

Kensi slowly wrenched her eyes open, but was immediately blinded by the white interior of the room. She forced them open once again and let them slowly adjust. She saw the figure to her left begin to rise from what resembled a metal structure, maybe a chair. After a few more moments her eyes finally adjusted and allowed her to see clearly at her father, who was standing on her left.

"Kens, thank god you're awake. How do you feel?" Donald asked examining his daughter to see if she was in any pain. "Tired and like I have a really bad hangover." She replied with half a smile. "Where's Marty?" she asked, slightly turning her head to face her dad. "He just went outside to take a phone call." Donald answered smiling down at his daughter. A moment later Deeks walked through the door, still clutching his cell phone. "Kens, your awake, how do you feel? Are you comfortable?" Deeks started rambling. "I'm fine Deeks." Kensi replied. Deeks immediately shot her a look as if to say, 'whenever you say you're fine, you're really not so please don't lie to me.' "I'm tired but I feel a whole lot better than I did when I had a 2 inch hole in me." She answered looking her boyfriend in the eye. "Good because you had me freaking out when all that blood was coming out of you." He said returning a smile.

"What was that phone call about son?" Donald asked Deeks as the junior agent sat back down on the cold, hard chair. "Oh, good news, Gibbs and the director talked and they have decided to finish my 3 month probation a few weeks early so I can here in LA and look after Fern." Deeks answered the former marine with a smile. "Fern?" Donald questioned. Deeks immediately realized he had not been informed of their nicknames for each other. "It's a long story dad, I'll tell you some other time." Kensi replied quickly, hoping to avoid the story. Fortunately her father took the hint and left the subject where it was. "I'd better get home, your mother has been worried sick about you so I better inform her about your condition. Night baby girl, I'll be around tomorrow." Donald said waving his goodbye before turning and leaving the room.

After Donald left Deeks stood up over the bed and leaned down placing a light kiss on Kensi's lips, just to remind her that he was there. He then sat down and watched as she slowly fell back asleep, her heart beating systematically to a steady rhythm. He smiled; she was going to be okay and would be discharged in few days. Then he could take her home and play doctor.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**Chapter 10**

"Kens are you sure you want to go in today? I'm sure everyone would understand if you stayed here for a little longer." Deeks asked as he grabbed his car keys ready to go to work. "Deeks I'm fine, but if you keep me locked up in this house for any longer I'm going to shoot you." "Okay, but if anything, and I mean anything happens I'm bringing you straight home." Deeks replied as he made his way over to Kensi, giving her a quick kiss before turning and leading her out the door and towards his car.

Deeks pulled up at ops and looked over at Kensi, she looked like she used to when they pulled up at work, ready to go. As the two walked in the team, all happy that Kensi was back at work, greeted them. But within moments they had a case and they all headed up to ops.

8 hours later and the case wrapped up the team were packing up their things ready to head home. Everything had gone to plan, they had caught the bad guys and it seemed like things were finally getting back to normal.

"Come on Kens, if we don't leave now we'll miss our reservation." Deeks exclaimed banging on Kensi's bedroom door. "I'm coming." She stated as she swung the door open facing a surprised Deeks.

To say she was looked beautiful was an understatement; in fact no amount of words could explain her beauty in that moment. "Cat got your tongue lover boy?" Kensi asked cheekily as she brushed past him collecting her purse before turning back to him. "You look, stunning Kens. I truly am the luckiest guy." Deeks answered in response making Kensi blush. "You look pretty hot too, I like you in a suit." She said grinning. "You like me in anything Kens, don't deny it." He remarked, once again making her blush, but not denying the accusations.

Kensi and Deeks had just pulled up at a secluded beach after a relaxing dinner together. Kensi smiled as Deeks made his way around the car to open the door for her, she stepped out and immediately took in the scent of the sea. She loved the beach now she was with Deeks, she would go surfing with him on the weekends, or just lie on the sand and watch him out in the water. It was peaceful, Kensi always knew that Deeks felt safer at the beach, it was part of him, a part he had let her in on, and that she truly appreciated.

The couple walked along the shoreline hand in hand, listening to the waves peacefully crash. Deeks suddenly stopped walking and turned to face her. The moment her eyes caught on to his, he was breathless, and her beauty would always amaze him. Especially tonight, she was in a strapless emerald green dress that lit up her mismatched eyes and made her skin glow. Deeks was currently in his suit trousers, which were rolled up to his knees and a plain white shirt with the top button down. Both agents were barefoot, as they had ditched their shoes in the car.

In that moment all his nervousness that he had kept well concealed disappeared. He loved her there was no question about it; he was just hoping that she loved him as much as he loved her. He took a step closer and held both her hands in his; she looked somewhat surprised at his gesture but still welcomed it warmly.

"Kens, I love you like nothing else in this world. You are my everything and I don't know what I would do with out you. We have been through more than most couples ever will in their lifetimes and have stuck with each other. So in this moment I need to ask you something." Deeks exclaimed, not for a second taking his eyes off of Kensi.

She knew what was happening and yet she still waited in anticipation, she would no longer hide from her emotions like she had in the past. That had caused her too much pain, and only made her worse off than she was previously. She was ready for anything.

Deeks knelt down, letting go of both her hands and pulling a small blue box out of his pocket. His eyes travelled up to hers and he watched as a tear escaped and trickled down her cheek. Without a second thought he flicked open the box and presented it to her, pausing before delivering the final question.

"Kensi Marie Blye, will you marry me?"


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**Chapter 11******

_"Kensi Marie Blye, will you marry me?"_

Kensi froze in that moment completely overwhelmed by the situation she was currently in. Deeks had just proposed to her and yet she didn't quite understand what he had just said, her mind drifted back to the morning Jack had left her. She quickly snapped back to reality, and her mind instantly cleared. The man she loved was kneeling in front of her patiently awaiting her answer; in that moment she knew what to say.

"Yes. Yes I'll marry you." She choked out as another tear slid down her cheek. Deeks eyes turned to those of a young child who had just woken on Christmas with sack full of gifts. He plucked the ring from the box and carefully slid the ring on to Kensi's outstretched finger. Deeks then found his feet and once on them he pulled his fiancé in towards him, pausing just millimeters from her lips, he whispered. "I love you Kens."

Kensi woke in his arms, they wrapped around her toned body tightly and not giving her a single inch of wriggle room. She slowly managed to turn over to face her fiancé; he was doing that cute little twitching thing with his nose again. She watched him for a few minutes longer before he started to stir, opening his eyes to the sight of her mismatched ones.

"Hey sleepy." Kensi mumbled casually as she curled forward in to his embrace. "Hey Fern." He answered in reply with a grin. Although her response to his nickname surprised him. "I think I Fern. She's smart and got a great guy." Kensi replied sleepily, watching Deeks reaction. "Yeah I think she does too." Deeks answered.

They lay in each other embrace for a few seconds longer until Deeks broke the silence. "So you like the ring?" He questioned. Kensi pulled her left hand out form under the covers and examined her now occupied ring finger. On it was a simple diamond ring accompanied by a slim silver band, it was beautiful and completely her. "You know what a little blue box means to some women." She smiled starring into his ocean like blue eyes. "Yes, I believe I do." He replied before leaning down and lightly kissing his fiancé.

It was roughly 10am on Saturday by the time the couple had gotten up and showered, getting ready to head over to Kensi's mothers house. They exited the apartment together and Kensi, for once allowed Deeks to drive her car, only because it was a special occasion. He grinned as he climbed in to the drivers seat and started the engine, it roared to life and the car instantly started to move towards their destination.

Deeks glanced over at Kensi, she was gazing down at the engagement ring on her finger, completely unaware that she was being observed. He smirked before a thought crossed his mind, he took a deep breath, before beginning.

"Kens, will you move in with me?" he asked immediately having her attention. She paused and examined his expression, he was worried, excited but most of all anxious. "I kinda thought we were already living together." She remarked with a gentle smile. Deeks let out a small chuckle. "We can start packing after we leave my parents house." She added watching the worry and anxiety wash away from her fiancés face. "Sounds good to me." He answered, reaching over the console and grabbing her left hand, entwining their fingers together.


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry about the long wait, I've had major writers block. Please review. **

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**Chapter 12 **

It had since been two weeks since Kensi had started packing to move in with Deeks. In that time the young couple had finally finished boxing up Kensi's apartment ready to move half of her junk in to a storage container. They had planned to spend their last night together in Kensi's apartment before officially moving into Deeks' two-bedroom place the following day.

"I think I'm going to miss this place." Exclaimed Kensi as she sipped on her bear watching her fiancé scoff down Chinese takeout. The couple was simply enjoying each other's presence because the TV had already been boxed up, leaving them with nothing to do.

"Yeah, we made some 'great' memories here." Deeks replied with a smirk, awaiting the oncoming slug in the shoulder, seconds later Kensi's fist connected with his arm. "Ouchhh! Was that really necessary?" Deeks questioned, slowly rubbing his dead arm. "You walked into it, 'hun-bun'." Kensi quipped quickly before leaning over and sweetly kissing the exact spot she had just punched. "I'm sorry babe." She mumbled as she trailed kisses up towards his neck.

Deeks instantly forgave and quickly lifted her up into his lap, staring down at his fiancé he smiled and thought how lucky he was. "How bout we go make some more memories." He whispered in her ear, before picking her up and leading her away to the bedroom.

Deeks awoke the next morning to his fiancés body stretched across the bed in 'starfish' position and her brown curls strewn across his naked torso. He grinned and watched as she quietly snored, not that she would ever admit that she did. She looked so peaceful and at home in his warm embrace, it was one of those moments that would never be forgotten. He was lost in thought when Kensi stirred awake and slowly pried her eyes open, 'he was watching her again', she thought. "Take a picture Shaggy, it lasts longer." She yawned as Deeks slowly came back to reality. "Maybe I will, maybe I should frame it and leave it on my desk at work for everyone to see." He quipped, grinning. "You wouldn't dare." She exclaimed, eyes widening in realization. "Oh but I would sugarbear." He answered, still grinning like mad. "Fine, go ahead, but just remember I'm sure Nell would love to see the photo I have of you cooking breakfast naked." She remarked, watching his grin fade away. "I think it's time we get up, Sam and Callen should be here in an hour." Deeks answered, changing the subject, but still shivering at the thought of Nell seeing that photo.

After showering, together, and eating breakfast, which was cooked with clothes on. The couple sat on the couch awaiting the moving truck, which Sam and Callen were picking up and driving to Kensi's apartment. "They should be here by now." Deeks stated, checking his watch. As if on cue the two older agents lightly rapped on the front door before walking inside and greeting the junior agents.

"Holy shit, how are you going to fit all of this stuff into you apartment Deeks?" Sam asked, gawking at the walls upon walls of boxes containing Kensi crap. "Watch your mouth big guy or else she'll trap you in one of those walls." Callen replied, receiving death stares from both Kensi and Sam and a laugh from the new agent. "We've got a big job ahead of us, lets get to it." Deeks answered breaking the silence between the agents as he turned and grabbed the first box, before walking out the door and loading into the truck.

Several hours later and what seemed like millions of boxes being loaded and unloaded from the truck the agents had finally finished moving everything into Deeks' apartment and were currently lounging on the sofa and recliners enjoying a few beers. After swallowing the last mouthful of his beer Sam slowly rose from the recliner and grabbed his keys off the dining table. "I better head off, Michelle's going to kill me if I'm home after 9." Sam explained before giving both Kensi and Deeks hugs. "That's my cue to go." Callen added as he grabbed his bag and hugged the young couple before following his partner out the door.

"Well I'm glad that's over with." Kensi yawned, cuddling up to her fiancé. "Yeah I'm glad it's done for the most part, all we have to do now is unpack everything and you've officially moved in." Deeks added, wrapping his arms around her waist and bringing her up into his lap. "We can sort that out tomorrow." Kensi replied, before continuing. "But I think I'm ready for a bubble bath, you're welcome to join me." She smiled, climbing out of his lap and making her way to the bathroom. "See you can't resist me Fern, maybe I'll stay right here, I'm quite comfy." Deeks stated grinning like a child on Christmas morning. "If you say so Deeks." Kensi answered before pulling her shirt up over her head and dropping it to the floor, revealing the lack of a bra. Deeks' eyes practically jumped out of their sockets as he scrambled to his feet, following Kensi to the bathroom.

She definitely had him wrapped around her finger.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Chapter 13**

Kensi and Deeks had been living together officially for two months and loved it. Sure there were moments where they were about to rip each others heads off but that was what made their relationship so unique. The pair had created a bond so tightly knit that even though the circumstances of their partnership had changed they still acted like they had when they first started working together. Bickering and arguing over every tiny thing, to most outsiders the pair would have looked to be on the brink of breaking up, but in reality they were as close as they had ever been. And as to prove this they were only days away from finally becoming each other's half.

They had discussed how they each had planned to have the wedding and decided on having a small gathering of the team and their families at the ceremony, which was to be held on the beach. Kensi had bought her dress a little over a month ago with Nell, Michelle and her mother, and the women had all agreed it was perfect for Kensi. Currently it was two days before the wedding and Deeks, Callen, Sam, Eric and Donald were all getting fitted for their tuxes. Eric was complaining that his legs couldn't breathe as they were confined inside the trousers instead of him usual shorts.

They had all decided that they were going in casual suits, meaning trousers, button up shirts and jackets if wanted. The couple had decided against ties, as they both wanted their wedding to be relaxed without Eric complaining about being choked by a tie.

Just as the men had finished being fitted they were all called into OSP to work a case with the exception of Donald. They all quickly walked up the stairs into OPS where Kensi, Nell and Hetty were waiting for them. "Well looked who decided to show up." Kensi quipped as the men of OSP quietly walked to their respective spots. "We would have been here sooner if Eric hadn't wasted an hour bitching about having to wear trousers." Sam answered rolling his eyes. "Come on you all know what I think about trousers." Eric replied looking over to Nell for support. "I believe we should move on, Nell please." Hetty inserted as the agents and techs all turned their attention to the screen.

"Petty Officer Riley Morgan was recently dishonorably discharged for selling drugs as a side job, which inhabited his work and caused two violent altercation between two other petty officers. After he was discharged he was caught hacking into the DOD to access secure files, after he was caught he fled and has not been seen since." Explained Nell as she threw pictures and document up onto the main board. "Alright, Sam and I'll go check out his last known address and Kensi and Deeks can talk to his CO." Callen added before turning and walking out of OPS with Sam in tow.

After questioning the petty officers CO Kensi and Deeks had nothing helpful. Sam and Callen on the other hand had walked in on Morgan and an associate in a business meeting where they returned fire and took Morgan back to the boatshed alive. Callen and Sam decided to send Kensi and Nell off to get their hair and nails done for the upcoming wedding and interrogate the suspect alongside Deeks.

4 hours later and the trio had made no progress whatsoever with Morgan, he had refused to talk and to make matter worse he had created a failsafe password that was needed to stop the DOD's secure files to the buyer. The agents were losing their patience and had tried every tactic to get Morgan to talk but he wouldn't budge.

"Yeah we can't get him to talk and if we don't the DOD's files are going to be sent to the buyer and we are all dead men walking." Replied Deeks as he talked to Kensi over the phone. "And, if he doesn't talk we might have to postpone our wedding." Deeks continued bracing himself for the oncoming slaughter. "I'll be there in ten minutes and he better be in a talking mood because I'm not cancelling my wedding." Kensi growled before hanging up the call and practically yelling at Nell to grab their things to go to the boathouse.

The two women arrived in no more than ten minutes and Kensi slammed the door before storming over to the awaiting suspect. "Look here's the deal, we can do this the easy way or the hard way, and to be honest I don't mind which as long as it gets done so start talking." She explained as she seated herself across from Morgan. The petty officer stares at if to say 'good luck with that' but remains silent. "I don't think you understand, you're going to tell her everything one way or another." Sam threatened while leaning back against the wall. The suspect still remained silent.

Kensi stood up and slid her engagement ring off her finger before tucking it into her front pocket of her jeans. "The hard way it is." She answered in reply before making her way around the table to the petty officer. "Sam, open the hatch." She continued whilst rolling up her sleeves. The ex-seal made his way over to the hatch in the ground and pulled it open, revealing the sea underneath. Morgan, who had seemed un-phased in the interrogation until this point started glancing between the ex-seal and the open hatch. "What are you doing?!" he asked as Kensi pinched his ear and pulled him up form his seat, leading him over to the open hatch. "Last chance." Sam warned. Morgan remained silent. In one swift move Kensi shoved the petty officer down the hatch, but keeping her hand wrapped around his arm. She held him under the water for ten more seconds before pulling him up. "Do you feel like talking yet?" she questioned as Morgan coughed and spluttered from the salt water he had ingested. "No? You still don't want to talk? Fine by me." She quipped before shoving Morgan back under and holding him while he squirmed. Another ten seconds passed before she pulled him up for air. "All you have to do is tell us the failsafe password and my friend here will haul you up out of the water." Kensi explained with a knowing grin. "You still have nothing to say? I can do this all day." She continued before gripping his bicep once more and preparing to plunge him back into the water. Just as she was about to do so the petty officer finally spoke up. "Wait, I'll tell you what it is, I'll tell you everything." He answered still choking on the salt water invading his lungs. "The passwords LILYROSE286RIP99." Morgan added. "Eric did you get that, is it right?" Sam asked the tech specialist through his earwig. "Yeah, we got it, I'm Shutting down the transaction now, and securing the files. We're all good here." Eric replied as his fingers moved swiftly over the keys. Sam simply nodded to the junior agent, who immediately dropped Morgan's arm and walked out of the interrogation room. Sam quickly pulled the petty officer out of the water and deposited him on the floor before locking the hatch and following Kensi out.

As Kensi and Sam walked back into the view of everyone they all looked shocked. Kensi spoke first, "I've been waiting 30 years to get married, and I wasn't going to let that piece of crap get in my way." She dried her hand on a towel before retrieving her ring and sliding it back on her finger. After adjusting her ring she looked up at Deeks, he was grinning like mad. "No you weren't princess, no you weren't."


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey so I think I'm going to end this story here, please review it means a lot to know what you thought. ALso please inbox if you would like a sequel. - unexpectedillusions**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Chapter 14**

The day had finally come, the day Kensi had been waiting for her whole life, to one day that no matter what she would never forget, her wedding day. Kensi as a kid was never into princesses, tiaras and Barbie dolls, she always preferred to watch football, go camping and build things. But as her wedding day finally came around she was making an exception, today was her day to be a princess, one that was to be carried off into the sunset by her prince charming.

It was already 3pm and Kensi wasn't even close to being ready, she still had to have her nails and hair done, her final dress fitting and she had to make sure everything was perfect. This included having the last minute decorations added for the ceremony, which was being held on a secluded beach that was only known to few people. Today everything was going to be prefect, no matter what.

Deeks on the other hand was relaxing with the other men in the guys dressing tent, their tent was positioned a good 50 meters away from the ladies tent so Deeks wouldn't be able to see Kensi before the ceremony. All the men were relaxing and enjoying a few beers while waiting for the ceremony, it was small and was to consist of roughly 20 people but it was going to be perfect for the young couple. The men sat throughout the tent enjoying some light banter and teasing, mostly on behalf of Eric, who strolling around the tent in shorts until he was told to change for the ceremony. As the time ticked by Deeks became more nervous, he couldn't completely understand why because this was meant to be the happiest day of his life.

Catching on to Deeks' sudden nervous appearance Donald took his soon to be son-in-law aside to try and calm him down. "Marty, don't be nervous for today, be happy, I know Kensi is." The former sniper stated, placing a firm hand on the younger mans shoulder. "I don't know why I'm nervous Don, I wasn't up until 20 minutes ago, but now I'm thinking whether I'm good enough for Kensi." Deeks replied finally bringing his eyes up to Donald's. "Marty listen to me, there is no better man on this earth for Kensi, so don't for a second think you're not good enough for her. You have proved yourself time and time again, you two have been through more than most people will in their lifetimes ten times over. Kensi might not admit it but you're what makes her a better person, you make her smile when she's feeling sad, you make her laugh when she wants to cry but most of all you're there for her, even when she doesn't think she needs help. Marty, you're the greatest son I could ever want and I am truly thankful that Kensi has you in her life." Donald finished with a broad smile. Deeks chuckled as he took in everything his father-in-law had just said, and to be honest he felt for the first time in his life that he had someone that truly appreciated him and cared for him a father would. "Thanks Donald, I really needed that, I never had regrets about marrying Kensi, it's just sometimes I feel like if I move on and have kids that I will turn into my father, and I would sooner die than be like him." Deeks admitted sheepishly. "Marty, I may not have ever known or met your father but I know you and from what I've heard about him, you are the complete opposite. Before I met you I never would have thought I kid that grew up like you did would be able to move on and become successful and loving, but you're one of those people that exceed all expectations others have on you to become your own person. You are Marty Deeks, a federal agent who is engaged to my daughter, not some guy who beats kids for the hell of it." Donald replied. "Thanks Donald, this has really helped, you're all I wanted for a father. Deeks answered in return before turning back towards the other men.

Deeks stood at the altar, back straight and shoulders back waiting for the ceremony to begin and Kensi to walk down the aisle. He was dressed in a white button up shirt and white trousers with a white vest buttoned over the shirt, his hair had been cut, but most people wouldn't have noticed and he had trimmed his stubble. Deeks glanced at Sam to his right who Deeks had asked to be his best man. Sam gave the young agent a reassuring smile before placing his hands behind his back as the music commenced and Nell came in to sight. The small analyst was wearing an elegant dress that stopped at her knees; she walked down the aisle and took her place to Deeks left. She smiled at Deeks before turning her attention back to the aisle as Kensi came in to view.

Deeks couldn't believe his eyes, the woman walking down the aisle was not human she was an angel. Kensi was slowly started to walk down the aisle towards the Deeks with her fathers arm linked around hers. She was wearing a beautiful white gown that molded to her body perfectly; it was strapless and hugged her body in all the right places before coming to an end at her ankles, with a small portion dragging behind her. Her hair was left down and wavy and she had a small white flower weaved through her hair above her left ear, her makeup was done simply and naturally and made her mismatched eyes sparkle.

Kensi looked down the aisle and saw Deeks; he looked so handsome in white and peaceful. 'He even got a haircut!' she thought to herself, not that anyone else would have noticed. As she made the final few steps towards her father they stopped in unison and turned to face each other. Donald gave Kensi a proud smile and embraced her, whispering in her ear. "I'm so proud of you Kens." As they parted he gave one last smile before turning and taking his seat.

Deeks held out his hand and helped his bride up to the altar where she settled on the left side facing towards him.

After Hetty, who was officiating the wedding, had said her words it was time for the vows.

"Kensi, from the moment I met you I fell in love, my first thought when I saw you was, how in the world can someone be that beautiful? But soon after I came to realize that there was so much more to you. You weren't just a pretty face; you were smart, strong, brave, independent and very, very stubborn. Before I met you I never thought about settling down, but after we met I knew I wanted everything with you. It has been a long ride, filled with pain and loss but we made it through, together." Deeks stated, filling everyone's eyes with tears.

"Marty, when I first met you I thought you were just some suspect in a case, but after I found out that you were a cop I thought that maybe I would have a chance at love. For the past three years since we met I avoided and ignored every sign that you wanted to be with me, because I was scared that you would leave me like others have. But for all those years I didn't take in to account one thing, you are Marty Deeks, not one of the people who left, you are the one person who always stuck by my side no matter what, and I thank you for that. I know that I will love you from this day forward, and I know that you will forever love both me and our child too." Kensi replied with a grin. "Wait your- are we?" Deeks asked with surprise all over his face. "Yes, I'm pregnant." Kensi responded softly, a collective gasp travelled through the audience.

Deeks couldn't stop the smile that soon covered his entire face, a smile that made his eyes sparkle like nothing else could.

Hetty continued, "Do you, Martin A. Deeks, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?" "I do." "Do you, Kensi Marie Blye, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?" "I do." The couple stared straight into each other's eyes as they slid each other's rings on, Deeks wearing a simple silver band and Kensi with a slim silver band with diamonds engrained. "Mr. Deeks you may kiss your bride." Deeks smiled before placing his hands on Kensi's hips and leaning in to kiss his bride.


End file.
